


Giggles in the snow

by shumsstar



Series: Flufftober 2019 - Leo (not Dicaprio) [2]
Category: Leo (not Dicaprio) - Fandom
Genre: Family time, Flufftober, Gen, Leo (not Dicaprio) - Freeform, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:18:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shumsstar/pseuds/shumsstar
Summary: flufftober day 2 - SnowLeo's favourite part of Winter is hearing the joyful laughter of his children when they play in the snow.





	Giggles in the snow

Leo definitely wouldn't say his favourite season is Winter. It's cold, and Leo isn't the biggest fan of the cold. His favourite part of Winter is hearing the laughter of his children when they play in the snow. Leo can endure every Winter, if it meant he could hear the sound of Timeo and Eleonora laughing.

It's a Saturday morning, and Eleonora came bounding into the bedroom to ask if Leo and Nora could take them to the park to play in the snow. Nora had to get to the bookstore for a book delivery, but that she would meet the three of them in the park as soon as she was finished. Leo told Eleonora and Timeo to get ready to go to the park, and they rushed to their rooms with shouts of excitement, that Leo couldn't help but smile at.

Half an hour later, Leo, Eleonora and Timeo were all bundled in their warm clothes and heading for the park. The closer they got the more excited Leo's children seemed to get, Especially Eleonora, who was bouncing and giggling from the not even barely contained joy. Timeo was just as excited, Leo knew, even though he was trying not to show it. Leo could see the excitement in the sparkle in his eyes, and that was worth it for Leo to see.

They finally got to the park, Eleonora squealed, grabbed Timeo by the hand and dragged him, laughing, to go play in the snow. Shortly after his kids ran off, they both turned around, realising that their dad wasn't right behind them. They jumped up and down, waving their arms, beckoning him to join them. Leo was more than happy to join them, because the joy he could see on their faces, and the giggles and laughs bubbling out of their mouths was more than enough for him. if his children were happy, so was he.

They spent the day having snowball fights, making snow angels, building snowmen and just having a fantastic time, and Leo was just reminded how much he loves his family. His wife, son and daughter truly were his everything, and he was give the world to see them as happy as they were in the snow.


End file.
